


Baseball

by DangerJaffee



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerJaffee/pseuds/DangerJaffee
Summary: Adam Milligan and Sam Wesson





	Baseball

“I need to call my brother, and tell him that I am not gonna be home on time.” I murmur, into the cool autumn air, around us. He smiles back, nodding. 

“That’s cool, do you want me to go wait in the car… or?” Sam asks, hesitating.

“No!” I blurt, my cheeks flushing dark red, “I mean, not if you don’t want to, I, um, I don’t mind.”

Sam smirks, knowing full well that was going to be my answer, the smug bastard. “Cool, we can walk back, together, as you call him.”

You see, me, my brother and my dad just moved to this town, three months ago, in the beginning of my freshman year, because my mom and dad got a divorce. 

And, I am not exactly the social type, but I immediately noticed Sam since he was the exact opposite, smug, loud, a definite extrovert, and extremely hot. Today he invited me to come hang out with him and his friends, Castiel, Crowley, Kevin, and Dean, who only played the first round but then decided stood off to the side with Jess, Ash, Jo, and Anna.

The others decided to leave around 6, cause they were getting hungry, but Sam was my ride, and I really couldn’t say no to his puppy face, so we just stayed here and talked, and talked, and talked, and then… well, next thing we know it’s pitch black outside, and 9pm.

I pull my samsung from my pocket and quickly open it and find John, my older brother’s phone number. I wait in silence as it rings and then finally the ringing stops and he picks up. “Hey.” He mutters, sounding slightly breathless over the phone.

My cheeks heat up, but before I can ask him my question is answered, “John! Hang up on your brother before you go limp!” His boyfriend, Bobby, wines from the other side of the phone.

“Just a sec, babe.” He mutters, before returning his attention to me, “What’s up?” He asks, sounding slightly impatient, before he lets out a surprised grunt. “Babe! Not while I’m on the phone!”

My cheeks heat up even more, and I shake my head in exasperation, catching the attention of Sam who glances over at me looking mildly amused as we begin our walk to his car. 

“I just wanted you to know that I’m gonna be late for my curfew, so that you wouldn’t freak out or anything. I’ll be home around 10:00”

John clears his throat, obviously trying to sound calm and relaxed though I am sure that Bobby is doing exciting, nefarious things to him, “Well, take as much time as you need, I know you were going out with that guy you like, so.”

Yeah. Sure. That’s the reason you want me to take my time, John. Right.

But I don’t say it, instead I simply say, “See you soon.” and hang up before he can answer.

“What was that all about?” Sam asks, and I realize my phone call volume must have been all the way up, and he most definitely had heard every word.

“Um…” I my cheeks burn and I know they are the darkest red imaginable, “that was my older brother, John and his boyfriend, Bobby.” I murmur.

“Oh!” Sam says, surprised, “So you don’t mind gay people?” He asks.

I shoot him a glare. He very well knows the answer to that question. He chuckles, throwing an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I stumble, but don’t tell him not to, or push him off. 

Our eyes meet for a split second, his gleaming with amusement, and I know he can see the blatant want in mine.

We reach the car, disconnecting as I go for the passenger side and Sam goes for the driver’s side. Once inside the car, he quickly turns it on, and turns up the heat. We sit in silence for a couple minutes as we buckle in, and pull out of the parking lot. After maybe five minutes of driving in silence, he murmurs, “How about some music?” and reaches over, turning on the radio. 

Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy comes on through the speakers, and his eyes dart to me, as if ask if the song was good. I nod, quickly picking up on the words and begin to sing along. He smiles, doing the same as he turns it up another 10 notches. 

“Since we meet I feel a lightness in my step, and I always feel you in my blood. Everything is fine when your hand is resting next to mine, next to mine, you’re the fire and the flood!” We sing together.

Just as the song ends, we are stopped by a red light. I glance over at Sam as he turns the radio back down, the radio hosts talking about the Artist that had been playing before Vance Joy. My eyes dart back to the road, just as his own eyes catch a glimpse at me. I swallow, for some reason feeling nervous. “Adam…” he murmurs, and I lose it.

I whip around, heart pounding as I grab his face in both hands and slam my lips to his own. He lets out a low groan, his hand coming around to grab needily at my waist as he kisses me back like a starved man eats a feast. Greed, aggressive… hungry. I let out a moan of my own when his large hand slides down to my ass, groping it. “Sam,” I moan when his lips detach from my own, and move to my neck, attacking it with quick nips. 

Suddenly there's a loud honk from behind us, and Sam and I both jolt, pulling away.

The light, now green, glows accusingly as he quickly steps on the gas, speeding down the trafficless lane in front of us. We drive the rest of the way to my house in silence, except the quiet radio. Neither of us turn it up or off. Neither of us say a word. 

I can feel my heart drop into my stomach as we pull onto my street, the sick feeling only growing as we park in front of my house. “Sam…” I whisper, my voice coming out hoarse, so I clear my throat, cheeks warming slightly. “I… I’m, um,”.

“Whatever you’re going to say, make sure you won’t regret it.” He whispers.

I turn my head to look at him, my eyes meeting his intense gaze. I was going to apologize but I suddenly no longer feel the need to as I am unbuckled and pulled into his lap. Our lips connect, harshly, as though we’re fighting with our mouths.

I unbuckle him, arching my back just enough for it to pass between us then there is not even enough space between us for air.

His hands find my ass once again, and my fingers tangle in his shoulder length curls. His tongue probs my lips, demanding an entrance I immediately grant. He tastes deliciously of the Dr.Pepper he chugged earlier, Well, hope he likes the taste of hot chocolate.

He suddenly pulls away, glancing to the house, that has all the lights on. In the back of head I file away the fact I need to remind John to shut off the lights when he’s not in the room, but at the front of my mind is Sam’s very hard friend in his jeans poking my own. 

He returns his eyes to me, and I read his mind, knowing what he’s going to say before he does, “You should probably get inside before your brother gets worried.”

“I should.” I agree, bringing his lips back to mine.


End file.
